ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Worms (movie)
Worms The Movie is an upcoming 2017 animated PG-13 action-adventure science-fiction drama film based on the game franchise Worms created by Andy Davidson and Zack Synder. Directed by Robert Zemeckis, Baz Luhrmann, D.A. Nichols, and Steven Spielberg, and co-directed by James Sharpe. The film stars the voices of Liam Neeson, Jason Statham, Jet Li, Tom Hardy, Daniel Bernhardt, Donnie Yen, Leonardo DiCaprio, Vin Diesel and Chris Hemsworth. The film is produced by Universal, Team17 and Canadian prints, along with Sony Pictures for Columbia Pictures. The film is scheduled to be released on November 5th, 2017. Synopsis A 34-year-old teenage worm boy with a tatto named Darwin Wilson (Liam Neeson) lives a normal life in Wormsville, California, a city related to Elmore, and near Los Angeles, where everything is "first-person shooter". But when Boggy B, a villain in Wormsville, and their evil friends Boggy C, and Farwin Gaylord (Darwin's arch-nemesis), and others, which are a team of villains, It's up to Darwin, along with his friends Tyler Wilson (Jason Statham) (Darwin's brother), Gaylord Bowie (Jet Li), Gilbert Ben (Tom Hardy), Carmen Tyler (Daniel Bernhardt), Benjamin Bowie (Leonardo DiCaprio), Cosmo Versor (Vin Diesel), Penny Versor (Teresa Gallher) and William Jason (Chris Hemsworth) to team up with the good people, and other heroes, which are worm heroes, to stop Boggy B and his team and save the city before it's too late. Plot TBA Cast * Liam Neeson as Darwin Wilson, a 34-year old worm man with a tatoo living a double life as a rock n roll leader of the band Age of Rock. He is the son of Leslie and Diesel, and the first main protagonist of the movie. * Jason Statham as Tyler Wilson, the brother of Darwin Wilson. He is the second main protagonist of the movie. * Jet Li as Gaylord Bowie, the co-leader of a team of the band Age of Rock, and his the third main protagonist of the movie. * Tom Hardy as Gilbert Ben, the worm who plays the guitar on the band Age of Rock, and he is the fourth main protagonist of the movie. * Daniel Bernhardt as Carmen Tyler, the worm who plays the drums on the band Age of Rock, he is the fifth main protagonist of the movie. * Leonardo DiCaprio as Benjamin Bowie, he's from the band The Goons of Pain, and he's the sixth main protagonist of the movie. * Vin Diesel as Cosmo Versor, he's the fighter ninja of Ninja Fighter and he's the seventh main protagonist of the movie. * Teresa Gallagher as Penny Versor (Cosmo's Sister), Darwin's current innocent girlfriend, Darwin's best friend, and Darwin's future wife. She is the first main deuteragonist of this movie. * Chris Hemsworth as William Jason, Darwin's friend and leader of the rock band The Goons of Pain. He is the eighth main protagonist of the movie. * Mr. Lawrence as Justin Harrison, a villian from Wormsville. He is one of the evil minions for Boggy B, Boggy C and Farwin Gaylord. * Lauren Graham as Leslie, Darwin's mom. * Kevin Spacey as Diesel, Darwin's dad. * Dan Russell as Harry Stone, the founder of Wormsville, the city founded in 1965, with the old worm Beethoven. * Max Charles as Obama Brickson, a man genius from the band The Goons of Pain. He is one of the minor characters of the movie. Release Date USA: ''November 5th, 2017 UK: November 9th, 2017 DVD or Blu-Ray Menu TBA Reception '''Critical response '''''Worms: The Movie received universal acclaim from critics and the public. Some critics said that it's way better than the original worms games, which got negative reviews for being a rip-off of Gears of War, Battlefield and Call of Duty. Accolades Rating This movie is rated PG-13 for the following reasons: Violence Violence are suitable for adults or teen. Mild language Mild language is suitable for adults or teen. Staff * GumballRules37isBack!: The creator of this page, producer, story-lead, writer and poster creator. * Andy Davidson: The producer, and executive producer of the film. Copyright Colin Entertainment Ltd. and NicThic Productions accepted the rights of all characters from Worms., which are owned by Team17. © 2017 Universal Pictures and Team17 . All rights reserved. Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Films directed by Robert Zemeckis Category:Films directed by Steven Spielberg Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Films based on video games Category:Animation Category:Drama Category:Science fiction Category:2017 films Category:Action/Adventure